


emptiness and dresses

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [22]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unhappy Ending, onesided pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: “Well, look at you. All dressed up for Warren.” Chloe says, stepping forward to play with the edges of Max’s dress, her lips curled into a slight sneer as she utters his name with distaste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 24/28. edit: this fic has caused some backlash and some ableist terms were used in the comments. go fuck yourself if youre gonna send hate like calling someone autistic as a slur, you can't comment here.

“Well, look at you. All dressed up for Warren.” Chloe says, stepping forward to play with the edges of Max’s dress, her lips curled into a slight sneer as she utters his name with distaste.

Max sighs, batting her best friend’s hand away. “It’s just one date, alright? Don’t worry about it.” She reassures, but Chloe simply rolls her eyes.

“Well, aren’t you glad I helped you chose that outfit? You look nice.” Chloe changes her tone for her sake, her tone lighter as she moves her hands to Max’s waits so she can survey her body, smoothing out the edges of it as Max feels a shiver run up her body.

“Yeah, thanks for helping me pick it out.” She says, her voice somehow tight as she reaches down to take Chloe’s hands, interlacing their fingers after a moment. The blue-haired girl looks confused, but she squeezes her hands.

“What’s wrong?” Chloe asks, and though her voice is rough as always, it sounds considerate.

“I don’t know if I even like Warren. I don’t think I do, I just… I felt bad when he asked me out, I guess.” Max confesses, hanging her head in some shame. “I don’t know, I feel bad.” She mutters.

Chloe frowns, practically yanking her best friend into a hug after a moment, resting her chin on top of her head and feeling Max’s arm wrap around her waist just as tightly.

“Well, you should probably decide after the date, but… In my opinion—“

Max cuts her off with a poke to the ribs, laughing against Chloe’s neck. “Yeah, yeah. I know you hate him, that’s all you’ve been talking about.” She stalls, drawing away eventually and fixing her hair with Chloe’s help.

Max hovers by the door, drumming her fingertips along the handle.

“Good luck.” Chloe mumbles, standing next to her. Max sighs, nods, then departs.

Chloe feels empty.


End file.
